


Thou Shalt not--

by ONeillwith2ls



Series: Episode tags [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s01e06 The First Commandment, F/M, Hinted Jack and Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls
Summary: Sam feels dirty after her encounter with Jonas, can a wounded soul heal hers?
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill, Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jonas Hanson
Series: Episode tags [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652002
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	Thou Shalt not--

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are not mine they belong to the fine folk at Stargate.
> 
> The first part is while Sam is fixing the device for Jonas and the second part is after the mission.

Sam could feel his eyes on her. Once upon a time she could have lapped the attention from him, curled up in a ball and let him hold her. He had way too much control over her, even then, could change a bad day to good just by holding her, could do the opposite by—

Sam felt herself twitch but knew it wasn’t visible. She’d worked hard to rid herself of his control and yet—she still couldn’t pull that trigger. He **_still_** had control over her, and that was terrifying.

She finally had enough of his eyes on her looked up and snapped “What is your problem?” she asked him.

He sneered a smile and chuckled. “You’re a beautiful women Sammy.” He told her, his finger trailed her face, at this she did move her face from his finger. “But you’ve got sloppy.” 

“Is that right?” she asked him.

“More eyeliner, brings out those pretty blue eyes of yours,” he smiled “and I remember some very red lipstick—it would get the attention of all the boys.”

Sam tried to continue on in her work. She remembered the red lipstick he had chosen for her, made her wear and the ridiculous amounts of eyeliner she’d painstakingly put on for him. She remembered feeling like a whore because of it. “My whore” he told her when she protested, his little nickname for her. That is why she felt liberated by her choice to wear less make up when she called it all off. Lighter shade of foundation, a tiny bit of mascara, she is after all blonde, without it she looked like she had no eyelashes, but they were long, the mascara brought that out. Her shades of lipstick were understated and close to natural.

Jonas sniggered and commented “Its funny, he’s your type.”

Sam took a deep breath and continued to work “I’m not sure what you mean Jonas.”

“O’Neill, he’s your type.” Jonas sniggered “The man you can’t ever really have,” he chuckled “The wounded warrior.” With no response from Sam he chuckled “Oh you’re in love with him already!” he laughed more “Oh sweetheart, can’t you see what sort of man you’re precious Jack O’Neill is really?” Jonas sneered to her. “You see Sam, being a god, gives you some real understanding of the human psyche.”

Sam’s eyes rolled unseen to him. “There’s rumors of what happened between you two after all of us was infected on P3X-797, well just a couple of weeks ago—”

“We were under an alien influence.” Sam said reaching for something inside the device.

“You should have come looking for me Samantha, You know I’m twice the man of Jack O’Neill.”

Sam almost scoffed outloud. She knew very little of Jack O’Neill if truth were told but she already knew him to be ten times the man of Jonas “Can I guess?” he said with a grin. “I think you tried to seduce him and he said no.” Sam could almost feel the blush come up her neck as she tried to subdue it. “You want to know why Sam?” he teased her. “So weak and submissive, poor little lost girl, couldn’t even meet her father’s approval.” He chuckled “How were you ever going to meet a black ops boss’ approval?” he laughed more and leered in her ear “You were forced onto his team Samantha, you won’t ever meet his grading, you don’t have it in you.” He walked around to the other side of the device and looked her in the eyes “How could he be attracted to someone who belongs to me?”

Sam took a deep breath glaring at the wire like item she had pulled from the device.

“You’ll come to see it Samantha, you will always belong to me, if you accept it, I’ll make you a goddess!” 

* * *

Sam had scrubbed herself red, waiting for the feeling of Jonas’ hands on her to dissipate. Now she was away from the front line her mind and body had relaxed that she was able to analyse it all. The moment she had stood in the shower she wanted the feeling of Jonas’ hands off her, but it hadn’t help. She had scrubbed herself red, tears mixed in with the shower water, nothing was helping, she was nothing, but the scared little cadet which Jonas had taken advantage of all those years ago.

She sat on the bench frustrated with herself and wept.

She wasn’t expecting another person to come in the room.

“Sorry Captain, I thought—” he said looking anywhere but her awkwardly for a moment.

“No its- my fault—” she said her voice so full of emotion, Jack couldn’t help but look at her as she wiped away the tears. “I’ve taken ages.” She said reprimanding herself.

“Sam, are you okay?” he asked her.

“Ya,” she tried and then one glance at her superior officer said he didn’t believe her. She chuckled painfully then admitted “No.”

He looked at her confused and asked “You normally that pink after a shower?” he asked her.

“Oh, I was—” he took a deep breath “I don’t know, I thought I could stop feeling his hands on me if I scrubbed hard enough.”

Jack looked worried at her before he waved at the other end of the bench she was sitting on. “Can I?” he asked her.

She shrugged then confirmed “Sure.”

Jack sat silently for a moment before he looked to her concerned “Look, Sam, I’m not sure what kind of relationship you had with Hanson—”

“Abusive.” Sam admitted. Jack genuinely looked amazed “Ya! Some feminist huh?” she shrugged.

“No, I just can’t believe he could control—” he paused awkwardly.

“Me?” she chuckled.

“Well—” he shrugged “If you’re anything like you are with me, sometimes its impossible.”

Sam chuckled and shook her head. “I was very young and very stupid.” 

“What kind of abuse?” he asked carefully. Sam’s eyebrow quirked and she shuddered uncomfortably. “Oh, all kinds.” He acknowledged.

“When he was standing there I had no power to stop him, to stop his power over me, it was like I was nineteen all over again.”

“Nineteen!” Jack exclaimed and looked at her surprised. “You know what, never mind.” He said shaking his head, he did not want to go into her personal life.

“Then what he said—” she shuddered again.

“Look Sam, I never would have sent you in there knowing you were facing your former abuser—”

“But that’s why I had to!” she objected.

“Come again?” he asked her.

“If I hadn’t I’d only be proving how useless I am again. I’ve let us get captured, I got separated from you just because I’m a women and I had to fight my way out of it in a honest to god fight till the death then not two weeks ago I hit on my boss.”

Okay first off we all got captured, that wasn’t exclusive to you or your abilities, two you won the fight till you’re dead thing and c—” he said which made her smile a little bit the changes in his list was very endearing “—hitting on your boss, wasn’t all _bad_.” She chuckled a little “in fact some of us liked it—which maybe I shouldn’t be admitting considering I’m sitting with you in a co-sex changing room and I’m assuming there’s nothing under that towel.”

Sam bit at her bottom lip amused and shook her head.

“See and this time you’re not even under and alien induced mating call.” He shrugged as she laughed “the point is, you’re being hard on yourself Sam. None of us know what’s coming next. Every time we’re all proving ourselves.”

“You don’t think I’m useless?” she asked him.

“Please!” he exclaimed “Have you seen your credentials? Doctor Carter, Captain Carter, are these the credentials of a useless military officer at 30?” she smiled a little and shook her head.

“Twenty nine.” She corrected him.

“See now, even better.” Jack sighed and said quietly “Whatever Hanson told you was probably a lie.”

Sam looked down and said heavily “Not all of it, sir.”

Jack sighed heavily stood up and put his hand on her shoulder “Samantha—“ he said gently to her “He had no right to treat you like he did, ever. Do you understand me?”

Sam nodded and looked to him softly “Yes sir.”

“Good.” He said. “Now I’m going to wait outside until you are done, last thing I want is for you to jump me again.” He said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Sam laughed and shook her head.

“Worth a shot.” He said then quickly retreated.

Sam wiped her eyes again and stood up going to her locker. her thoughts automatically comparing Jack and Jonas. 

  * Both black ops
  * both could be seen as bad boys
  * off limits
  * emotionally wounded.
  * lunatic fringe?



maybe, but jack remembering 'thou shalt not kill' as being the first commandment, very telling.

Inside his mind, had he re-ordered the commandments? To help him remember? To help him cope? Of importance? 

It made him different to Jonas. That and--something else she hadn't put her finger on yet.

it wasn’t until she was dressed she noticed she wasn’t feeling used or dirty anymore.

In fact she felt warm and protected, and it was coming from where the Colonel had touched her shoulder.

“Oh Crap!” she muttered to herself. "Thou Shalt not!"


End file.
